


The Graveyard

by BlackSilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Two relationships are in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSilver/pseuds/BlackSilver
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had a special ability most don't have. He can communicate with the living."No that's just not possible, I don't see ghosts. They don't exist.""Don't think so highly of yourself teme you're not that special.You can't see ghosts. I can see the living.""What?"





	1. The look-alike

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you all enjoy this story! Let me know what you think and feel free to share any ideas you may have.  
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes because there will be some.  
> I don't own anything that involves the Naruto franchise.

Naruto Uzumaki had a special ability most don't have. 

He can communicate with the living.

Not that he had much practice mind you. He chose to stay at the cemetery his body was laid to rest. It's been years since he's spoken to a human. The last time? Well lets just say he learned his lesson. You would think he would have many people pass by here, because who doesn't come to visit or come bury their loved ones right?  
Wrong.  
Uzumaki Naruto was buried on special holy ground that was only available to certain people. People who came from old OLD money. Before death Naruto was the only child of the richest family of his time. His parents bodies were never found and the rest of his family died off years ago. The only other family with the honor of being buried here have had the last 40 years easy. If he remembered right the last one to die was an old stiff looking man. He's laid to rest for eternity and the man still couldn't relax! The only ones to have attended the funeral were about 20 people. Who knows what happened to them because they havent visited since.

It was a loud mess when people finally showed up. The grave yard was covered with mud and the wind was blowing so hard a few trees fell over. There were flashes of lightning every 30 seconds and it rained so hard it made it difficult to see. Of course Naruto wasn't affected in the least. He approached the big gathering of people to see two coffins.

'Two?' He questioned. 'Tough break.'

Everyone was in the traditional black and it seemes no one predicted the awful weather because there were no umbrellas in sight. The entire thing only took about 2 hours until the crowd started to disperse. It was surprising how long they lasted without so much as a complaint. Soon there were only 4 left. Making sure he couldn't be seen, Naruto got even closer. It was heart breaking, seeing these guys drenched in water. He couldn't see them very well but there was no doubt the 3 shortest ones were Uchihas. The tallest one had silver hair but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't an Uchiha, after all he had blonde hair and he was an Uzumaki. Looking at the two newly added tombstones it read 'Here lies Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha beloved parents and friends.' It was common that those who had the money could pay to have couples buried together when they died at the same time. He looks back at who he believes to be the children and can't help think that's exactly what he would want for his parents. To be buried together for all eternity. Making up his mind he makes his way back to his hide out. 

The old abandoned church looked far better inside than it did from the outside. The care takers use to spend most of their time here when working the night shift. After he caught them disrespecting it by bringing over their friends and trashing the place he made sure they never wanted to return. He had a pretty good collection of stuff from an adventurous time he had in the 50s. Grabing the two umbrellas he put on his jacket and headed for the door when the ancient hat and old pink scarf hanging on the coat rack caught his eye. Shaking off the uneasy feeling he continued his way to the 4 humans while covering his head with his hood. It was hard for him not to hesitate. The last time he showed himseld had ended up in a tragedy he was sure he wouldn't have survived had he not already been dead. Looking at the broken young men who had just lost their parents earased this feeling.  
Materializing after so long was a lot more taxing than he remembered. He only ever had to make his hands solid to occasionally clean up the church. Everything felt heavy and the first few steps he took were wobbly.

Kakashi was an emotional wreck. Then again he spent most of his life in this state. Somehow it never got any easier. As if the earth could sense his dark thoughts the wind picked up even more adding force to the rain making it feel like thousands of little needles piercing his skin. Blinking a few times he came out of his daze. Lifting up his head for the first time in what felt like days (and to be perfecrly honest it could have very well been days since he's been avoiding eye contact With everyone.) He followed the arm of the stranger holding an umbrella and locked eyes with a beautiful set of blue ones.

'His eyes are just as sad as mine, If not more. How is that possible? What happened to you?'  
It was only because he was caught off guard that he didn't know what to do. This was afterall private property, and he didn't expect anyone to come back. He didn't say anything but the stranger only continued to smile so kakashi took the time to get a better look at him. He had unnaturally bright blond hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, and clothes that looked old but well taken care of. 

"Im sorry to just come up to you guys like this but I couldn't help but notice you've been here for a while and well considering the weather I tought you could use an umbrella." His voice had a rough but gentle edge to it. He was rubbing the back of his head in a way kakashi figured was a nervous habit and was shifting from one leg to the other.  
"I um actually only have two but they're big enough to cover two each, if you don't mind."  
Before he could answer though there was a growl and snappy response from beside him.

"What are you doing here?! This is private property asshole you're not allowed to be here!" Sighing he took a hold of the umbrella being offered to him and gave a quick thanks. Turning to Sasuke he narrowed his eyes in warning and left the rest to Itachi. He muttered to Shisui to help subdue him and moved back to the kind stranger who looked to be in complete shock but gradually calmed down.

"I apologize on behalf of my younger cousin. As you can tell we jus-"

"Please. You don't have to explain or use any of the usual pleasantries one often has to use with these sort of things." It was strange, kakashi thought. How someone could put him at ease the way he did so quickly. As if he knew exactly how he felt.

'He probably does.'

After subduing the youngest one of them Shisui came up beside his older cousin. Naruto handed him the other umbrella and he handed it to Itachi to use with Sasuke.

"Thanks man. I'm Shisui. This is Kakashi, my older cousin and these two are our youngest cousins Itachi and his brother Sasuke. Not that we're not grateful but I'm sorry I have to ask. This is private property. What are you doing here? Especially out in this weather."

"Oh right! Ha it must look weird right? I actually came to visit an old ancestor. I come here every day to clean up. I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you!"

"Impossible. The Uzumaki line died centuries ago." Naruto turned to the one who yelled at him earlier and studied him. He looked so much like him his heart clenched in pure agony. His hair was a bit shorter and he was soaked in water, but they could have been twins. They had the same look in their eyes when they were truly angry. From his eye shape to the straight little noise, it was all the same. It took everything in him not to wrap his arms around him and say welcome home, and no the graveyard wasn't his home. His home was in Naruto's arms. Where he belonged.

'Izuna...'

"Are you going to give us a real answer or just stare at me like some sort of creep."

"Sasuke! That's enough." Sasuke flinched a bit at the bite in his brothers tone just like Izuna use to. Naruto decided then and there he would have nothing to do with the Izuna look-alike. Completely dismissing him he directed his answer to the others. Much to the annoyance of Sasuke.

"I come from the Minato Namikaze line specifically." Everyone had the same thought. 'Oh. That explains the hair.'  
"Anyways. I just came here to deliver these. I was in the middle of cleaning up the graves when the weather got crazy." Most of them only nodded and turned back to the freshly made grave. While he was walking away he could sense one of them still watching him and his more mischievous side got the better of him. He slowly started to fade away and laugh inside as he truned to see a widen pair of eyes.


	2. Mourning her death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really sure if I was going to continue this story but suddenly had the urge to write!
> 
> I don't own anything that involves the Naruto franchise.

It was only after 2 weeks Naruto decided to take pity on the guy and make himself visible again. He had been actively looking for him after spending time at his parents grave and he didn't have the heart to let him continue to go crazy. No matter what mood he was in. 

"I find it odd that even after making it perfectly clear you don't like me that you continue to search for me." Sasuke was attempting to open the door to the old church for the hundredth time. He took pride in being a strong man but for some reason the damn thing just wouldn't open! When he turned to find the, supposedly, Uzumaki he let out a quiet "finally" and glared at him. 

"Tch. Who said I was looking for you?" Instead of the anger he expected to receive the man was only patient. 

"Well you have been trying to break into my church for about two weeks now." Sasuke forced down his blush and chose to ignore that completely. 

"Who are you really?"

"I told you before. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I've checked the family records idiot. The only Naruto Uzumaki died years ago." He shouldn't really be surprised the jerk would look into this.Honestly at the moment he couldn't really bring himself to care. He was tired and that time of the year was coming up faster than he was ready.

"Yes I'm aware." He made sure to stare into sasukes eyes and make it abundantly clear what he was getting at.  
"I am Naruto Uzumaki." It was said with so much certainty and finality there was no room to argue. Apparently no time either because the next think he knew the blonde mystery was gone, disappeared through the doors.  
\-----------------------  
When Naruto heard him curse and run away he let out a relived sigh. He was not in the mood to deal with him anymore. The day was only half way over and there was nothing left to clean. 'The closer to her anniversary the more I try and keep busy.' With nothing left to do but mourn he grabbed the soft pastel pink scarf and sat on one of the benches in the front.  
"I can't believe it's been so long and my heart still aches as if it were only yesterday, but I guess thats what happens when you truly fall in love." He sat there for a while reminiscing on some of his favorite memories of her, but before he got any tears on the scarf he stood up and made his way to the small office in the back he uses as his room. Above his desk was a single shelf filled with books. He took one out and sat on the office chair. This particular book was hallowed out and filled with some of his most treasured items. He carefully pulled out a single faded photo of a young girl with a smile like sin and eyes of hope. Her eyes were definitely one of his favorite things. So green and bright like jade and filled with so much life. 'So different from when I first met her.' He thinks.

Sakura Haruno was the best thing to have ever happen to him after death. 

Unfortunately she was also the worst. 

When she died it felt as if he had died all over again. She was able to move on and he had to stay behind shattered and unable to make the pain stop. 25 and full of potential. Such a waste really.

"Had you never met me you would still be alive."

'I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did if it weren't for you.' He could practically hear her say. Her last words were the only thing keeping him sane. The emense guilt almost eating him alive. (Well maybe not alive.)  
With a quick kiss to the photo he placed the photo back into the book and closed it. He blew out a shaky breath and returned it to the shelf.  
\---------------

Sasuke had been lying on his bed for a little over two hours now thinking about what he should do about Naruto Uzumaki. 'I mean is there anything TO DO really? Itachi didn't believe me the first time why would he now?' He thought bitterly. The first time he had seen the man disappear he thought maybe it was his grief and lack of sleep making him see things and after Itachi tried to get him to get some therapy, well it only further aggravated him and thought that yes it was the lack of sleep. After today though he was absolutely sure of what he saw.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Deciding there was nothing he could do about it now he got out of bed and made his way downstairs. Itachi was at work trying to keep things running now that their parents were gone. The house was deathly quiet and it only made him more angry. Shisui and kakashi had stopped by to check on him but they worked in the same company so they couldn't always be around. After eating half a sandwich he grabbed his wallet and keys and decided to leave before going crazy. 

There was no destination in mind when he left, but when he parked infront of the old cemetery he wasn't all that surprised. He made his way over to his parents first and spoke to them for a while. After about an hour he said his goodbyes with a promise to come back again tomorrow and made his way over to the small church. 'This time he's going to let me in.'  
\---------------------  
Naruto was laying on his bed with the scarf on his chest lost in the memories of Sakura when banging on his front door and a scream of "I know you're in there dobe let me in!" Startled him. He didn't move at first, deciding that if this man was going to behave like a heathen then he didn't have to answer him. His heart clenched when after 10 minutes he was still banging on the door. 'As stubborn as Izuna was I see.' A bitter smile appeared on his face and sat up. With all these thoughts of Sakura and now Izuna he had run out of his patients. He stormed out of his room and down the aisle to swing open the door.

"Do you have any sense of class you barbarian! This is a church for heavens sake." Honestly Sasuke was just about to give up when the doors finally opened. He looked at Naruto and swallowed. His eyes were narrowed and looked as if he were crying. It made him feel slightly ashamed.

"Sorry." Was all he could get out though. It seemed to be enough because he moved to the side and invited him in. The inside looked well taken care of. It was a decent size with a good amount of seats. He went to the front and gave a quick prayer while Naruto closed the doors and took a seat in the row behind his guest. When Sasuke turned around he grew nervous. What exactly was there to say? The best course of action to get all of his questions answered.

"How did you walk through the doors without having to open them? How did you disappear? Don't deny any of it because you wanted me to see you so just tell my how and why." The church was silent for a while and surprisingly Sasuke didn't rush the other man. He simply stared at him.

"I did so because I wanted to see your face when you saw me disappear the first time." There was an indignant squeak but he only continued to speak. "The second time was because you wouldn't leave me be and I hopped you would get the hint that I was to be left alone." His voice went about 2 tones deeper but it did nothing to keep the Uchiha from demanding him to continue.  
"I'm sure you know exactly how I did those things Uchiha." When his response was nothing but a glare he sighed and decided to proceed.  
"I wasn't lying when I told you who I am Sasuke. I'm a ghost." His voice was a lot more gentle than before but Sasuke only scuffed at his answer.

"No, that's just not possible, I don't see ghosts. They don't exist." All of a sudden Naruto's calm, if a little rude, exterior finally gave in.

"Don't think so highly of yourself teme you're not that special.You can't see ghosts. I can see the living." It was quiet again and Sasuke blinked a few times before a snort and a disbelieving "What?" Came out.

"Dobe that doesn't even make sense!" It was to the surprise of both when Sasuke suddenly started to laugh. A genuine, honest to god laugh. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Naruto found himself mesmerized. 

'So much like Izuna's. Too much like Izuna's.' He panicked. Before he could stop himself he began to laugh as well, although his was out of relief because he never thought he would be able to hear his laugh ever again. Even if it wasn't coming from him, this man was exactly like him, so it was enough. It was more than enough because Naruto was drowning in despair and this man's laugh very well could have saved his soul. Before he knew it tears started to form as he continued but they were so obviously from pain it caused Sasuke to pause. When Naruto started to laugh it had been his turn to be mesmerized. His laugh had to be the most breathtakingly beautiful thing he's ever heard. When the tears began he panicked because it was obvious it wasn't because of what he said so why did he start to cry all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile. "You just have the same laugh as someone I use to know. I didn't think I'd have the chance to ever hear it again. Thank you for that." Sasuke could only nod before his phone rang. It was Itachi telling him to come home. He didn't have to ask him where he was because where else would he be?

"I have to go. My brother is waiting for me."  
Naruto walked him to middle of the gates of the cemetery but he would go no further.  
"Sorry again about all the yelling." All he got was a nod and although it didn't show he grew nervous. Naruto remembered everything about Izuna though. So it wasn't hard to tell what it was Sasuke wanted.

"You come here every day to visit your parents right? Maybe ill see tomorrow then." He was right and was given a smirk and quick sure before getting into his car and driving away. He took some time to admire the car before heading back to the church. 'Cars sure have advanced since the last time I saw one.' When he got back he picked up the scarf again and laid down. 'I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that he took it so well. Sakura was the same way. Though she just really needed someone to talk to. Even if that person wasn't alive.' With those last thoughts he drifted into a deep meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time (:


	3. Discovery

Months have past and eventually he was able to stop seeing Izuna everytime he looked at Sasuke. They didn't just look alike, they also shared a similar personality. It was hard at first but Naruto has come to see many differences between this man and his first love. He doesn't know how Sasuke behaved before his parents deaths and he doesn't wish to ask, but he knew Izuna since childhood and he was always a serious person in public. Sasuke is like that now. Whenever they're inside the privacy of his church he lets loose and sometimes he smiles. That never happens outside. Izuna loved sweets and Sasuke wasn't a fan. Sasuke surprisingly preferred the sun and to stay active but Izuna would bite your head of if he didn't get his daily naps and go for walks out in the rain.

They both loved him. Even if he didn't know that quite yet.

It hasn't been long, maybe it's because his parents just died and Naruto is the first one to have made him laugh so soon after the tragedy, or maybe because something inside of him makes him feel like he's been in love for years. For whatever reason Sasuke Uchiha has undoubtedly fallen in love with him.

He absolutely hates it. There was no future with a ghost. Not only were they literally from two different worlds, but he wasn't going stay this young forever. He was only 21 but everyday felt like another year. 'Would he even look at me 10 years from now? He doesn't now anyways so why should it matter?' At first everytime Naruto looked at him it was like he was looking at his world. It made him uneasy at first, it was just so intense. That slowly started to pass as time did, he got to know him and started to look forward to all the attention. When he stopped looking at him like that it shattered his heart. What had changed?  
Sasuke was currently waiting in Naruto's room while he spoke to kakashi. Somehow the damn man befriended Naruto right under his nose! This wasn't the first time being in Naruto's room but when he thought about it, it was his first time in there alone. Taking the opportunity to look around freely he got off the bed and started to rummage. There wasn't much really. No electronics or pictures, only a few articles of clothing, and a couple of books. Not finding anything of much interest he grabbed a book and made his way back to the bed when he took notice of the weight. Opening it up hey found it hollow and filled with little trinkets. He sat down on the chair by the desk instead, never taking his eyes off his look alike in an old photograph. He took it out and wondered who it was. The man could have very well passed for his twin. Naruto had often told him he looked like the man with the same laugh as him and he immediately knew this was him. Not knowing how to feel about this he decided to move on to the other stuff. There was a single gold wedding band and his heart clenched. Not even wanting to touch that he moved on. There were a few other things but he ignored them in favor of another picture, this of a pretty girl with obviously dyed pink hair. She wasn't looking directly into the camera, instead it looked as if she was staring at someone only slightly behind. There was so much love in her eyes it made Sasuke wonder what had happened to her. Now that he thought about it the man looked the same. Putting down the picture of the girl he picked up the one with his look alike and sure enough he wasn't staring directly at the camera either.

"His name is Izuna." Sasuke grew stiff at being caught snooping threw his things, but looking up at Naruto it was obvious he wasn't mad. If anything he looked at the picture with longing and so much pain it hurt to look so he turned back to the photo.

"Am I related to him? We look exactly alike so we have to be."

"Yeah. I mean I couldn't tell you how exactly since he didn't have kids but he was an Uchiha." He only nodded in response and they were silent for a while. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke wasn't as angry as he thought he'd be, but considering the fact that he was caught snooping probably had something to do with it.

I didn't know you were married." He sounded disappointed if a bit surprised. Naruto reached over Sasuke's shoulder and plucked the photo from his hands. It was hard not to get lost in his memories of Izuna, but he took a deep breath and moved to have a seat on the bed.

"Yeah. Izuna was my husband for a whole 23 seconds." Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and almost stood up.

"23 seconds? Naruto what are you..?"

"I never did tell you, did I?" His voice was deeper than usual, filled with years of grief and regret. "Of how I died." Sasuke grew cold. He had never asked him about his death or about his life before it. It wasnt out of politeness, he was as blunt as it got. He didn't want to know because deep down he knew it was going to be filled with heart ache. It wasnt too late though. If he left right now with the excuse of having to see Itachi he could push it off another few months.

"The day I got to marry the love of my life, was also the day I was murdered."

It was too late for him to run.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have so far but I hope I'll find the courage to continue! Hope you liked it and ask me any questions you may have!  
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
